Chasing Madness
by imogensrocket
Summary: Mo has a confession to make to Imogen. Mo/Imogen.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Author's Notes: **This was inspired by an rp I was in Mo had a one-sided crush on my Imogen and BAM! This fic was born. Oh and Morisol and Fimogen don't exist.

* * *

Their performance was amazing. No, it was epic! He couldn't have hoped for a better performance from Whisper Hug, considering that they'd just learned to play the song earlier that week.

His adrenaline was in high gear from being on stage, and from the task he had promised to do tonight.

Whisper Hugs' killer performance wasn't the thing that was on Mo Mashkour's mind as he went behind the stage to celebrate with his fellow band mates. No, all he could think of was what he was going to say to Imogen Moreno tonight.

The girl looked even more adorable than usual tonight with her top-bun and plaid dress and it was making him even more nervous considering how dressed down he was.

He had been infatuated with her since last year during the time he had spent working on the music for the play. She was always around, being the leading lady being cute as a button, and he could never muster up the courage to speak to her, but now they were in a band together, they'd gotten to know one another, and now was his chance to tell her everything he had felt for her. Or so he hoped.

Imogen, despite being considered the freak of Degrassi was pretty cute, any guy would know that. She had options and he had doubts she'd settle for plain old him.

"Mo," Imogen said, making her way out to the dance, gesturing him to follow with her hand and giving him a smile. "Come dance with me! It's time to show Degrassi our killer moves!"

He did, parting the crowds and ignoring the usual comments about his weight as he walked by the hordes of people. He figured something's never changed, even after the best performance of a life time.

Imogen stood in the middle of the floor dancing, Adam and Eli next to her doing their own funky moves.

"You were amazing tonight," Mo told her, moving his body to appear to be dancing.

"Thanks, you weren't bad yourself, Mr. Mashkour." Then she frowned at him. "Oh c'mon, Mo, bust a move," Imogen said with a laugh, grabbing his waist and making him move.

Mo felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, and he cleared his throat a few times to do something to distract him from the nervousness and the embarrassment he felt by her touching him.

"There you go," she said with a smile.

Adam and Eli were both giving him knowing looks and gave some excuse about punch and needing to talk to Bianca and left them alone.

The two danced for a while and finally Mo offered to get her some punch.

"So how did you learn to play glasses?" Mo asked her as they sat on a bench outside the dance.

"My mom taught me when I was younger, before her and my dad divorced."

"Oh, wow. The divorce must have been tough." Mo said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was, but I was young and I don't really remember a time when my parents weren't separated."

"I don't mean to change the subject," Mo said, picking the worst possible time to tell her, but it was his only chance or else he'd lose the nerve. "Imogen, there's something I have been wanting to tell you for a while, but I never really knew how."

Imogen waited, watching him patiently, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

He took in a deep, shaky breath. "I really like you, Imogen, a lot."

Imogen blinked, a bit stunned. "Oh, really, you like me?"

Mo felt his face burn. "Yeah, you're cute, and fun. I get it though, if you don't like me."

Imogen frowned at this. "Mo, I'm flattered, more than flattered, really. You are a sweet guy, and you shouldn't put yourself down like that." She shifted herself closer to Mo and gave him a smile. "So you think I'm cute?"

Mo gave a chuckle. "I do, you're a pretty amazing girl."

"And you're an amazing guy," she said, smiling widely at him and nudging his leg with her foot.

Mo couldn't help but smile back at her. "So –" But before he could begin his sentence Imogen had begun to kiss him.

Mo placed his palm on Imogen's cheek as Imogen placed her hand on his shoulder. When they broke for air Mo couldn't help but smile.

"Mo Mashkour, I'd be honored to be your girlfriend," Imogen said with a wide smile.

His face nearly split in two. "That's awesome, and I'd be honored to be your boyfriend."

Imogen giggled and leaned in for another kiss. "Now c'mon, let's get back to the dance we've got some serious lesson ahead for how to bust a move!"

Mo laughed, "Please, my dancing skills are amazing," he said and busted out into the running man.

Imogen put her hands up in mock defeat. "I stand corrected, dance king."

Mo grabbed her waist and pulled her in for another kiss. "And you're my dance queen," he said once they broke their kiss.

Imogen giggled and they'll held hands and walked back into the dance.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sounded better in my head, but Imogen/Mo needed to be written. Hope you all enjoyed, leave a review, pretty please!


End file.
